spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
Spinnerette
'Personality' Heather is an introverted young woman. Socially awkward and a bit of a geek, Heather is a comic book fan and a closet D&D player. One of Heather's running gags is that her "spider-sense" reveals only the obvious. 'Powers' She has the proportional strength of a spider and super-healing along with six arms and high-tensile spider thread that shoots out of the base of her spine. She can use her arms to perform several actions at the same time, they sometimes tend to act on their own (especially "Bottom Lefty"). 'History' Spinnerette is a spiderman/ spiderwoman like super hero whose real identity is the nerdish college student Heather Brown. During early childhood she was a nerdish little girl with delusions becoming a superhero. Later she became a nerdish colllege freshman who was doormates with Sahira an Indian with plans on becoming a wardrobe designer. She is working under a mentorship as a lab assitant for a College Biology Proffessor Lambha who had cracked the lattest developement in genetics with a new Genetic Infusion Chamber that would be able to combine the DNA of certain properties together. As a reporter asked, much to Dr. Lamba's displeasure, the chamber might have the potentail to cure cancer or obesity. Unfortunately Heather, who was tasked to lock up, fell into the liquid pool, accidently becoming the next test subject, resulting in her DNA combining with that of a spider. After coming out of the pool Heather had six arms along with other spider powers (which unfortunately for her were anatomically correct). Upon discovering this she returned to her apartment, much to the shock of her roomate Sahira. Sahira wanted take Heather to a hospital, but Heather wished to use her powers to fight crime and after begging, Sahira finaly caved and agreed to make heathers costume, under the condition that heather would go see a doctor. Heather then excitedly left to go out for her first patrol. After her first night went sour Sahira took heather to a med student she knew, and had him help her make a fat suit for Heather, to help disguise her extra arms and protect her identity while she was off-duty. One night during Heather's patrol as Spinnerete, she met an evil super villain wearing a spider motif like costume who was also named Spinerrete (later dubbed Evil Spinnerete). Evil Spinnerette was angered that Heather stole her name and claimed she was copying her. The two would fight only for villainous Spinnerette to escape. Fortunately Heather would meet Black Tiger and Mecha Maid who helped untie her and offered her memembership on their team. After returning to their base the trio went over and discussed Evil Spinnerette's plans. Evil Spinnerette had been gathering various artifacts listed in a cursed DnD Guidebook that was among a small group of cursed published guidebooks. She would use these artifacts to cast a ritual to DnD's spider god Lolth. The team needed Spinnerette tp help in defeating Evil Spinnerette by distracting her while they stopped the ritiual. 'Trivia' * She is very sensitive about her height. Gallery Spinnerette commission by ultimatecreatureii-d4ktx64.jpg|Spinnerette & Mecha Maid. New costume by KrazyKrow.jpg Costume 01.jpg|Spinnerette's original costume. Disguise 01.jpg|How Spinnerette originaly wanted to disguise herself (to show off her "girl abs"). Spinnerette 1 5612-1-.jpg 02-09-10 4931-1-.jpg Normal hether.jpg|Heather, back when she was normal. Category:Heroes